Fallout: Terraria (Hope) Chapter 1: Mass Chaos
By Terrarian Pony Previously Story: Fallout: Terracraftia (Hope) By Terrarian Pony Episode 1 Mass Chaos ~ "Smashing a shadow orb will sometimes cause a meteor to fall out of the sky. Shadow orbs can usually be found in the chasms around corrupt areas." ... 72 hours before the Enclave arrival... Michael had just walked out of the Overseer's office, when he heard a click, indicating he had locked all the doors. He did that everytime he walked out, so was no reason to be suspicious. Michael and the Overseer had just finished having a chat about how to go about using authoritative power. Michael is half pacifist, and reasonable in demands, whilst the Overseer is... ambitious. Everything has to go his way. He is what some would call... a tyrant. The wasteland came into this Mineshaft when he did. Michael Jones is an expert on redstone, but a loser when it comes to wires, head chief of Mineshaft 8 security, as well as the Overseer's trash bucket, (or so he thinks) master lockpicker, and a werewolf of Mineshaft 8. No, he is not the only werewolf in here, but to some of the other security members of A and C squad, he is refered to as aplha. B and D squad are more or less on the Overseer's side, though, but not totally, but they don't see things Michael's way either. Three years of this civil unrest, and A and C, and B and D are still stuck at a stalemate. Life in Mineshaft 8 was not perfect, but it was home for Michael. In Mineshaft 8, when you turn 10 years old, you get a temporary job, as well as your very own Pip-Boy, or as most folks like to call it... a Terrain-Gadget. When you turn 15, you get to choose weather you want to keep your current job, or change your role in the Mineshaft permanently. If you are unsure, you have the option to take the D.I.R.T., just as well known as the "Directional Identity Reference Test", which is a test that will decide your future, and what job you will take according to your skills. "What's a Terrain-Gadget?" you may ask. That's easy. A Terrain-Gadget is a portable computer device that is to be worn on either arm, which I wore mine on my right arm, which is rare. Pip, is short for "Personal Information Processor". The reason some people call it a Terrain-Gadget, is because it shows three different map types: a "satelite-veiw map", a "local map, and a "deep-terrain map". The satelite-veiw map is obvious, and shouldn't require explaination, but just in case, it is basically a map that shows a wide variety of locations all over the world. The local map is useful when venturing inside buildings, caverns, or even mineshafts. The deep-terrain map shows a more sideways veiw of the world, like in that one holotape video game Michael used to play called "The Lunar Menace" until he realized what the game was referencing. This feature allows the user to see things that are underground, like ores, and chests and the like. Another great feature of the Terrain-Gadget, is a little quirk known as M.A.T.S. or Mage-Tech Assisted Targeting Spell. This Mage-Tech assisted spell uses the concept of mana to stop time, and line up shots in combat. The wrist-held device will also help you manage your inventory, and will even give a price value of merchandise, depending on the merchant you are buying from or selling to. When the Mineshaft has opened up to the wasteland, courtesy of the previous Overseer, everyone in Mineshaft 8, has had to go down to the redstone technician's hall in order to upgrade their wrist-held devices so that their Terrain-Gadgets can read creepa cola bottle caps as currency, which are no different than regular Terrarian coins. 100 copper is equal to 1 silver. 100 silver is equal 1 gold. And 100 gold is equal to 1 platinum. No one knows how it works, but the coins and caps just magically change as soon you have 100 of one of them. Another feature of the Terrain-Gadget is called EIC, or "Entity Identification Compass". It is a special compass that allows the user to identify weather a person or creature is hostile or not, but it only works within a certain distance. The Terrain-Gadget can also moniter your health, and radiation meter, and will notice if a limb is crippled, be it your arms, legs, torso, or head. All of these features are linked to one huge feature that the Terrain-Gadget has to offer. The Terrain-Gadget is mainly made up of a material called Chlorophyte, which has a psychic, telepathic link to the user's mind, and uses a special circuitry called redstone. Michael actually had two jobs, which is also a rare sight in Mineshaft 8. He was both a redstone technician, which means he would maintain and upgrade Terrain-Gadgets regularly, and tinker with other redstone-related devices such as laser weapons and the like. His second job made him head chief of the Minshaft 8 security force. Not as interesting as redstone, but he also much loved picking locks with a screwdriver, and a bobby pin. He had practiced it so much, that the previous Overseer had him install a safe connected to a terminal in his room, that way he would practice his lockpicking skills on that, instead of the door to ol' Mr. Abernathy's quarters. Eventually, he got board with that, and upgraded to something of higher difficulty. However, despite his skills in redstone and programming Pip-Boys, he couldn't hack a terminal password to save his life, no matter how many times he read that Big Book of Wires. Then again, wires are much different from redstone, and wire just isn't his strongsuit. If there is one thing that anyone needs to know about Mineshaft 8, it's that the Overseer doesn't like laziness. He'd execute anyone who he considers isn't doing their job, or is lacking, that is unless Michael convince him otherwise. It wasn't always easy, and most times he wouldn't be able to convince him... instead, he comes up with an elaborate scheme to help the Overseer's "victims" escape Mineshaft 8, most likely involving smoke bombs. Either way, it's a laugh for everyone who isn't the Overseer. Alas, Michael always came in on top. Michael's Terrain-Gadget started flashing red again. Another emergency? That's right, the Overseer ordered a rush in the water purification room earlier today. Rush means the workers in a specific area have to work thrice as fast. However, that often causes someone to make mistakes, and mistakes can cause incidents, most likely a fire, mole rats, or radroaches. This time, it was radscorpions. He was able to tell thanks to a feature that he had added to every Terrain-Gadgets worn by the security squads, in order to track areas of incidents, and to lable the incident in the room. If he didn't catch up to the scorpions soon, they would burrow, and move into seperate rooms. Michael ran as fast as he could to the water purification room. There were three radscorpians. One was right in front of the door as if it was waiting for me. He nearly got a taste of it's venom, but was able to dodge the stinger. Swinging his Terra Blade, He cut the tail. Another came at him with it's claws, but he shot it in the face with his standard Mineshaft 8 security 10mm pistol. Mineshaft security pistols were painted in the traditional Terra-Tech colors, green and purple, just like the Mineshaft jumpsuits. Michael issued armor peircing bullets to all security members for special situations like this. Some would abuse it, though, sad to say. Once the radscorpians were dealt with, not to mention he avoided several flying stinger attacks, and got pinched about eight times, Michael examined the damage. Three dead workers. Michael preyed, looking up at the ceiling. Michael: "Goddess Lythia, lead their souls to the afterlife." ... 71 hours before the Enclave arrival... The A and C squad were waiting for Michael in the tavern. He had already called for a clean up crew to remove the bodies in the water purification room. One of his men, Churose, was handing out drinks to the rest of the crew. He saw Michael, and smiled. Churose: "Hey Jones! Catch!" He threw him an ice-cold creepa cola charged. Those were especially delicious to Michael's standards. Creepa cola has been the best soda brand in the wasteland since... well, the wasteland. It's especially rare to find an ice-cold creepa cola outside of a still finctioning Mineshaft. He popped the bottlecap off, and placed it in his pocket. They were using these caps as currency ever since the "Opening to the wasteland" ceremony. It was a ceremony dedicated to "trying out" the wasteland, or whatever nonsense the previous Overseer came up with. Not that Michael dislike the wasteland. It's an interesting place, full of forgotten pre war history. Michael would give anything just to go out there and learn more about the world before the war. He was a scholar, as a hobby. He has read many books in the Mineshaft's library. Him and my men aren't lazy, just laid back. There isn't much trouble in the Mineshaft except for the Overseer, and the Bone Serpants aren't that bad of a gang. Maybe a few graffiti propaganda, but nothing to take seriously. Sure their job is to maintain social order, but even his men needed a break. That's why they make the tavern the usual hang out. No one else really uses it, suprisingly, so they have it all too themselves. Rachel: "Hey Jones, watcha thinking 'bout?" One of my female guards, was Rachel Mobbie. She is a role model for most of the women on in the C squad, as well as it's security chief. Michael: "Oh, nothing." He lied, then corrected myself. Michael: "I was just thinking about the Overseer. He is starting to go too far." His men all nodded. Churose: "So what do we do? The Overseer is most likely going to use B and D squad to kill you." Michael nodded. Michael: "But still, he can't touch me, and that's what makes this interesting." He replied, smirking. ... 68 hours before the Enclave arrival... Michael thinking to himself: (Patrolling the hallways of Mineshaft 8 almost make you wish for a deathclaw attack. It's been twelve years since the Mineshaft door opened, and since then, I've been playing babbysitter to the wastelanders that come in for safety, only to be disappointed when they figure out "Oh my god! The leader of this community is ANOTHER FRICKIN' TYRANT!" Overseer Nash is worried about "contamination", yet he claims that since the door is already open, "might as well let it seep in some more" he says. I mean, theoretically, that is a concern. Factually, the radiation scanners don't seem to pick up radiation whenever someone walks in, so all theories aside.) Suddenly, Michael hears a noise coming from one of the living quarters. Two D squad security guards were beating a tied up man with batons. He was ready to give them his act of disapproval. It was Durose Machi, a former member of the Bone Serpants gang. And they were beating him. There was no room for beatings in Michael's law. The two officers were Jack and Irl. Durose was unarmed, and they were thwacking him with batons. Michael:" Stop! Get away from him." Jack and Irl turned towards Michael. Irl:" Better stay out of this, hero boy." Michael:" Hero boy? That's lame. Couldn't think of anything else?" Jack:" Lame name, for a lame man." Michael:" Listen, just let him go, you're beating half to death." Jack:" That's your problem. You're too frickin' naive for your own good. What was that thing you said? 'Terrain Awlays Changes'? Well that doesn't mean people do." The air was silent between the four of them for a moment. Jack:" I'm getting real tired of you giving the orders around here, Jones." Michael:" That's my job, and it's your job to follow those orders." Irl:" We get our orders from the Overseer now. And he says to take you out." Irl swung his baton at Michael's face, but he grabbed it before it could hit him. Michael:" No! You're just his mercenaries dressed in security issue uniforms!" Jack:" Mercenaries?! Why you..." Jack kicked him in the leg, causing him to half-collapse. Irl raised his baton, and thwacked Michael in the head, sending him face into the ground. Jack:" For the record, we're opportunists. We do the Overseer's dirty work, and he gives us all the weapons and gear to take you out." Michael:" Really? How 'bout for hotdogs?" Jack:" That's not what I... WHA-!!!" Michael spun his body on the floor, sending his legs to impact with Jack's and Irl's feet, causing them to trip. Michael stood up, and untied Durose Machi. The two opposing officers began to stand up. Michael looked behind himself to see Irl coming at him. Irl punched him, sending him to the ground. Durose rose to his feet, and kicked Irl away. He reached for Michael, and grabbed his hand, and pulled him up to his feet. Jack pulled out a knife he was hiding in his belt, ran at Michael and Durose, and stabbed Durose in the chest. Durose screamed, and Michael pulled Jack away from him. Michael:" How dare you pull something like this! The Overseer is wrong!" Irl:" The Overseer will rule the Mineshaft!" Michael:" Over my dead BODY!" He slammed Jack against a wall, knocking him unconscious, then turned to Irl.Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Alternate Version Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers